


Tattoos and Thoughts

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His tattoos made him more interesting to her optics and spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Set some orns after the last flashback of Arcee being rescued by Cliffjumper and Bumblebee in "Predatory". While Elita One likely won't actively appear in the show, in my head canon however, she is a active participant in this particular 'verse.

Scrap.

Of all things she wanted. It was not to be tied down to another partner. To be tied down to another liability.

Not after the loss of Tailgate.

But Prime had refused to listen to her reasoning against being assigned with another partner and Elita One had been rather quick to agree with Prime. Another partner that could easily become another Tailgate.

Not another victim to Airachnid's schemes.

And it was strange that the Femme Commander had been so quick to agree with him too. What had they known that she didn't have any knowledge?

Shellshocked and surprised at having lost the disagreement so quickly with either of them, she sat through Ratchet's ministrations, twitching and making ill hidden complaints when he did something that bothered her.

"You know, I didn't think that you'd be complaining about it this much. Especially after what you've been through."

"Yeah like that was completely comparable to a quiet walk through the Crystal Gardens."

Attempting to Ignore (and failing) the mech that stood not to far away, watching her and Ratchet shrewdly and quite seriously. Something that she did find interesting about the mech (Cliffjumper) were the intricate tattoos that he was now allowing to be seen on his frame.

It made him beautifully handsome to her optics. In her spark, she knew that she wanted to have that frame in a berth with her and trace those tattoos that ran in various paths over his frame.

It -.

"Scrap."

All movement that closest and around her stopped and the mech - Cliffjumper stepped forward looking concerned that something else had happened to his new partner already. Ratchet was watchfully assessing them, ready to report that something was amiss already after he had just finished repairs on her frame.

"What?"

Prime had said that she should get to know her partner better, in order to move past the trauma of witnessing Airachnid take the life of Tailgate. As she looked to him, she knew that she was endangering him, as well as herself should she run into Airchnid again.

"Maybe you are worth having as a partner after all, Cliffjumper."

At Ratchet's quiet dismissal, they left the medbay together and she did just what she had hoped to do. Get a closer look at those intricately placed tattoos. Especially the ones that were over the casing that housed his spike.


End file.
